<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights With No End by ryansdiaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333275">Nights With No End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansdiaper/pseuds/ryansdiaper'>ryansdiaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikocado Avocado - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansdiaper/pseuds/ryansdiaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ryan ross/nikocado avocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day recording in the studio, Ryan is exhausted. The album is coming out in 2 months, and his days are stacked with hours of work. It's 6:24 pm as he pulls into the Taco Bell drive thru for some dinner.<br/>
"Baby! Im home!" He exclaims as enters the house, balancing the large bag of food in one arm as he pets Dottie and Elwood with his free hand. He has gotten used to keeping his own Ikea bags in the car for when he has to pick up dinner. Setting the food on the table and taking out the various bags of tacos, chalupas, nachos, crunch wraps, and sides, he hears the "thump, thump, thump" of his boyfriend coming down the stairs.<br/>
"Hey babes- oooh is that taco bell?" Exclaims Nik as he enters the kitchen. "Yes hun, I remembered your cheese this time!" Ryan grinned as he pulled the tup of extra nacho cheese out of the last taco bell bag. "I like cheese yes I do, shoobedoo" Nik sang as he sat down at the table and dug into his meal- 10 supreme tacos, 2 Crunch-Wrap Supremes, 5 chalupas, a 5 dollar nacho box, and 4 sides of fiesta potatoes, with a large Baja Blast to wash it down. All of Nik's food looked like a feast compared to Ryan's two tacos and chips and salsa, but he didn't mind, anything to keep Nik happy. Hopefully the album's new sales will give him enough to really treat Nik one night.<br/>
Nik farts, a loud "PFFFFT" rings through the kitchen, starting Dottie and Elwood- who were both enjoying their kibble on the other side of the room. "Nice one babe," Ryan remarked, staring in awe at the luscious sound that came from Nik's ass. Turned on and amazed at the same time. Maybe he could use that sound on the album. "Theres more were that came from daddy" Nik says while nodding his head towards the bedroom and winking an eye, then continuing to munch on his food. Tonight is going to be a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nsfw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan entered the bedroom after his nightly shower to be met with Nik spread out on the bed, clad in only pink silk panties, looking towards Ryan with a seductive grin. "Wanna taste some of this taco bell, daddy?" He asked, spreading his legs slightly and rolling his hips for emphasis. Ryan groaned at the sight.<br/>  He made his way towards the bed and admires Nik's body. He was almost 400 pounds of pure beauty. He made his way up to Nik's face and swooped in to kiss him passionately. Ryan made his way down to Nik's double chin, lapping at the rolls and sucking purple marks into the flesh. He made his way to Nik's nipples and sucked one into his mouth while Nik writhed on the bed. Ryan began kissing down Nik's stomach then began sucking bruises onto Nik's thighs.<br/>  "Thats enough teasing for now" Ryan whispered as the stripped Nik of his panties. "Time for my dessert" He three Nik's legs over his shoulder and began lapping at his asshole, circling it with his tongue while Nik squirmed on the bed before adding a finger in alongside his tongue.<br/>  "Fart for me baby," Ryan moaned, anticipating the luscious smell and warmth he was about to experience. "PFFT- Oh yeah daddy keep eating me just like that!" Nik groaned as he felt himself growing harder from farting on Ryan alone, the taco bell from tonight making the smell even more prominent. Ryan felt himself even more turned on as he felt the warm air from the fart spreading across his face and into his mouth, the smell wonderful. He began working his fingers even faster into Nik, stretching him wide. He kept trying different angles until hearing a loud moan from his submissive.<br/>  "Are you ready for me baby?" He asked, finally discarding his towel and reaching for a condom. "Im ready daddy" Gasped Nik, asscheeks clenching in anticipation.<br/>  Ryan pushed in with one smooth stroke and really began fucking Nik as his asshole began clenching around Ryan's cock. "Oh yeah daddy just like that" Nik panted as he spread his chubby thighs for easier access. He felt himself growing closer and closer as Ryan pounded his prostate repeatedly until he came all over their stomach with a groan. Ryan pulled out and took the condom off before jerking off onto Nik's face before cumming on his face and into his mouth.<br/>  "That was wonderful baby" Ryan said grabbing a washcloth and cleaning both their stomachs before climbing into bed with Nik and resting his head into Nik's soft chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>